Scare Tactics
by Peggi J. Crawford
Summary: This is a fic about friends...this is a fic about surprises...this is a fic about friends surprising friends....rated for cencored language....based on the new show 'Scare Tactics'
1. Who Knew Camping Could be Dangerous?

Peggi-Hi! Well, I don't own Yugioh or Scare Tactics, but I do own the idea for this fic. Let the fun begin!!!! ?  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Peggi-Hi! This is Peggi, and welcome to Scare Tactics. This is the show where your friends and family have us set you up for a little terror fun..and terror!  
  
*Tape Begins To Play*  
  
Peggi and Yami are inside of a tent setting up. It's one of those huge camper-sized tents. Just then, Mai, her boyfriend Seto, and her little brother Yugi walk in.  
  
Peggi-Hey guys.  
  
*Camera zooms in on Yugi who is nervously glancing around*  
  
Peggi-What's wrong with him?  
  
Mai-He's never been camping, and he's afraid of bears.  
  
Yami-You don't have to worry about them. They don't live in these woods. They live in the hills.  
  
Yugi-That's what everyone thinks. But the bears live here and they'll attack us when we least expect it.  
  
Peggi-Um..okay..if you say so...  
  
Mai-He's always had this thing with wild animals.  
  
It was getting really dark outside, so the group of teens all got inside the tent and were about to tell scary stories to scare Yugi when they heard something rustling outside of the tent.  
  
Yugi-*in a whisper*oh my god.it's a bear!  
  
Peggi-It's okay. Nothing's gonna happen.  
  
Yugi-*in a louder whisper*We're going to die!!!!!  
  
Suddenly, the zipper to the tent busts open and what looks like a bear enters. The flashlight that was lighting the inside of the tent was barely lighting the inside, and the bear growled and attacked Yami.  
  
Yami-OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY F***IN GOD!!!!!!  
  
The bear threw Yami across the tent and he hit with a thud. The entire time Yugi sat there screaming like a little girl and cried.  
  
Peggi-Yugi! Are you scared?!  
  
Yugi-YES I'M F***IN SCARED! WE'RE GONNA DIE!  
  
Peggi-I don't think they'd allow that on national television.  
  
Yugi dried his eyes and looked at Peggi and then the bear which was now quiet and still, just looking a the small boy.  
  
Yugi-N.national television?  
  
Mai-Yeah! You're on the new television show Scare Tactics!  
  
Yugi laughed a little bit to himself, obviously very embarrassed at crying on television.  
  
Yugi-I knew that...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~The Next Morning  
  
Everyone is awake, and they are packing up everything.  
  
Yugi-I'm going to put the stuff in the car.  
  
Yugi walks out of the tent. Suddenly there is a gunshot and Yugi screams.  
  
Mai-YUGI!  
  
Mai, Yami, and Peggi walk out of the tent to see Yugi lying on the ground and a man with a rifle standing only a few feet away from them.  
  
Man-Just gimme all your money and nobody else dies.  
  
Mai-OH MY GOD! PLEASE DON'T KILL US!  
  
Man-THEN GIMME YOUR MONEY GODD*** IT!  
  
Mai hands him all of the money she has. Yami does the same.  
  
Man-You don't go no money?  
  
Peggi-N..no.  
  
He shoots Peggi and she falls to the ground.  
  
Mai-PEGGI!  
  
Mai starts to cry.  
  
Yami-It's okay. Mai. Like you told Yugi last night. I don't think they'd kill people for real and then air it on TV.  
  
Mai-W.what?!  
  
Yugi lifts his head up and stares at his older sister.  
  
Yugi-I already knew that you were pranking me last night. They told me that you wanted to scare me, but that wasn't the way they wanted to do it.  
  
Mai-You mean you pranked me when we were supposed to be pranking him?!  
  
Peggi-Yup. That's the way it works sometimes when you have your own show.  
  
Mai-Oh my god. That's the last time I pay people to prank my brother.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Peggi-That's all for tonight's episode of Scare Tactics. Laugh it up. You could be next.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Peggi-So, how was that for a first chapter? I didn't spend much time on it, but after this chapter I should have a better feel of it, and my chapters should get better. So, if there's anyone you want to be in the fic, just request. And yes, sakuya, I already know you want Yami to be scared, and since you're my most faithful readers/reviewers, I'm definitely going to have Yami in one of the upcoming chapters. Well, don't forget to review! 


	2. Barbers Shouldn't Work on Construction S...

Peggi-I got reviews! I feel so loved now! Well, in any case, I don't own Yugioh or Scare Tactics. Hope you enjoy this Chappie! It's dedicated to my faithful reader, and reviewer,...Drum Roll please!  
  
James, Pegasus, and Marik start drum roll on random large objects.  
  
Peggi-sakuya!!!!!!!!  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Peggi-This is a show about friends. And surprises. This is a show about friends surprising friends. So, who's next for a good scare?  
  
*Tape Begins To Play*  
  
Camera zooms in on Yami and Tristan. They are walking onto a construction site. They were sent there to help determine the level of the ground so the workers could build a shopping center on the grounds. Joey and Pegasus are leading them to the area which they will be checking.  
  
Joey-Okay, Pegasus and I are going to get some dump trucks to move some of the dirt. You two can stay here and use this level to check.  
  
Joey hands them a level.  
  
Pegasus-Just call us on the cell if you need us. You got our number?  
  
Yami-Yeah. But why exactly did you want us to do this?  
  
Joey-Our boss wanted us to hire the first people who would do the job for under 50 bucks.  
  
Tristan-But we're barbers!  
  
Pegasus-It doesn't really make much difference. The job isn't really that difficult.  
  
Joey and Pegasus get into the van and drive away.  
  
Tristan-Let's get to work.  
  
The two go to two separate areas with their levels and begin working. They had to move some of the rubble in order to lay the levels flat on the dirt. Just as Yami was about to pick up his level he screamed for Tristan.  
  
Tristan-What's wrong?  
  
Yami couldn't even speak. He just pointed down to an area.  
  
Tristan-HOLY SHIT!!!!  
  
The camera zooms down on a body. It appears to be a young girl in her teens.  
  
Yami-Oh my God. What do we do?  
  
Tristan-Let's use the cell and call the police.  
  
Yami pulled the phone out of his pocket and turned it on.  
  
Yami-OH MY GOD! THE PHONE'S DEAD!  
  
Tristan-Okay, let's just chill. We'll get into the truck and wait for Pegasus and Joey to get back.  
  
They waited for only a little while before Pegasus and Joey got back.  
  
Joey-Hey guys. They can't lend us the trucks till a little later.  
  
Tristan-There is a body over there.  
  
Tristan pointed a shaky finger to the area where they found the body.  
  
Yami-It was under the concrete.  
  
Joey-Okay, show me where you saw it.  
  
Yami and Tristan reluctantly led the other two to where they had first seen the body. It was gone.  
  
Yami-But..but it was there.  
  
Tristan-You gotta believe us!  
  
Pegasus-Maybe it was just some animal.  
  
Joey-Yeah. There's a lot of squirrels around here. Maybe it just looked dead and..  
  
Tristan-IT WASN'T AN ANIMAL! IT WAS A TEENAGE GIRL!  
  
Yami-YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE US! WE WOULDN'T LIE!  
  
Suddenly, Joey slipped off the rock he was standing on. When he did, a knife fell out of his jacket pocket. It was covered in blood.  
  
Yami-What the f*** is on that?  
  
Joey-It ain't nothin'.  
  
Pegasus-Don't fool with us, man.  
  
Joey-It ain't nothin'!  
  
Tristan-Where's the body?  
  
Joey-I don't know nothin' about no body, ALRIGHT?!  
  
Pegasus-Let's just call the police and tell them we found a body and we don't remember where it was.  
  
Joey-That's stupid, and we ain't callin' the cops.  
  
Yami-But we can't just forget about this. I know we saw a body.  
  
Joey-NOBODY IS CALLIN' THE F***IN POLICE!!!  
  
Joey grabbed Tristan by the wrist, pulled his head back, and slit his throat.  
  
Pegasus-OH MY GOD!  
  
Yami-YOU'RE CRAZY!  
  
Then both Yami and Pegasus ran away from Joey, but he was too quick. He grabbed Pegasus and stabbed him in the side. Then he ran up to Yami and grabbed him by the shirt and held the knife to his chest.  
  
Joey-Are you afraid for your life?  
  
Yami-Y.yes!  
  
Yami had a few tears running down his cheeks.  
  
Joey-Good. Cuz you're on Scare Tactics!  
  
Yami-What the f***!  
  
Pegasus and Tristan sit up.  
  
Pegasus-You know, Scare Tactics. It's a new show.  
  
Tristan-Yeah. The one where friends trick friends..like I just did to you!  
  
Yami-Oh my f***ing God. I can't believe this! I was so scared.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Peggi-That's all for tonight's episode of Scare Tactics. Laugh it up. You could be next.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Peggi-I just thought I'd tell you something about this ficcy. Each time everybody is related differently. For example, in chapter one, Mai is Yugi's sister, but sometime later they may not even know each other and so forth. Each chapter contains OOC and I/C characterization, but it is mostly OOC. I'm mostly just using the names so you can relate more to the characters. In any case, don't 4get 2 review!! 


	3. Who said babysitting was easy?

Peggi-I don't own Yugioh or Scare Tactics. If I did I would probably be rich and I definitely wouldn't be writing this junk, I'd be filming good episodes!  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Peggi-This is a show about friends. This is a show about surprises. This is a show about friends surprising friends. So, who's next for a good scare?  
  
*Tape Begins To Play*  
  
Opens up in the Kaiba mansion.  
  
Seto-So if you need anything, just let me know. Here's the number where I can be reached.  
  
Seto handed Téa a piece of paper with a number on it.  
  
Téa-I'm sure everything will be fine.  
  
Seto-Okay then. Mokuba, you promise to be good for the babysitter?  
  
Mokuba-*reluctantly*Okay. I promise.  
  
Seto kissed his little brother softly on the forehead and then walked out of the mansion. Mokuba rubbed off the kiss and went to the couch and plopped down to watch some tv.  
  
Téa-You have to be in bed by nine according to your brother, so you have one hour.  
  
Mokuba-but my brother let's me go to bed at ten, but the baby sitters let me stay up an hour later, so he tricks them by telling them to put me in bed an hour early.  
  
Téa-Not falling for it. I've babysat enough times to know the ropes.  
  
Mokuba-Ah man!  
  
Téa-If you want anything to eat, you'd better ask now, because you can't stay up later than nine to eat.  
  
Mokuba-Okay. I want some pizza.  
  
Téa-Well, your brother didn't leave me any money.  
  
Mokuba-That's okay. He has plenty. We'll just borrow some and you can pay him back later.  
  
Téa-Are you sure he wouldn't mind.  
  
Mokuba-Yeah. I'm sure. He wouldn't even notice it was missing.  
  
Téa-Well..if you're sure.  
  
Téa walked into the kitchen to call someone.  
  
Téa-Sorry, Mokuba. The phone's dead.  
  
Mokuba-that's okay. There's a cell phone in the den.  
  
Téa walked into the back. Just as she was walking back she heard Mokuba scream.  
  
Téa-Mokuba?!  
  
She ran into the room to see Mokuba on the sofa hugging a pillow.  
  
Téa-What's wrong?  
  
Mokuba-T..th.the window!!!  
  
Téa-What about it?  
  
Mokuba-I saw someone at the window!  
  
Téa-It was probably just your imagination.  
  
Mokuba-No! I really saw someone! I think it was a man, and he had a knife!  
  
Suddenly, the phone rang.  
  
Mokuba-I thought you said it was disconecceted!  
  
Téa-It was!  
  
Suddenly, there was a loud thud at the door. Both Téa and Mokuba screamed.  
  
Mokuba-WE'RE GONNA DIE TEA!  
  
Téa-No we're not. Just stay calm Mokuba.  
  
It was apparent that even Téa was terrified, but she was trying to calm Mokuba down, who was now crying. Suddenly, they heard glass break. Before they knew it, they were sitting on the floor in a corner trying to be brave. Mokuba was still crying, and Téa was holding him close to her side. The killer held up a knife to them. Téa jumped at the killer.  
  
Téa-Mokuba! Run!  
  
Mokuba ran behind the killer and just stood there. The killer didn't move.  
  
Téa-MOKUBA! RUN! NOW!  
  
The killer took off the black ski mask.  
  
Téa-Bakura?!  
  
Bakura-You better protect Mokuba a little better. After all, the people watching Scare Tactics wouldn't want to hire a bad babysitter.  
  
Téa-W.what?  
  
Mokuba-Smile, Téa. Cuz you're live on Scare Tactics.  
  
Téa-Oh.my.God.  
  
Téa just caught her breath. She had been completely terrified by the incident. She just shook her head in embarrassment.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Peggi-Needless to say, Téa NEVER babysat again, and she made Seto Kaiba pay double for him allowing us to film Scare Tactics in his house while she was babysitting. That's all for tonight's episode of Scare Tactics. Laugh it up. You could be next.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Hope you liked that Chappie. I'm having a vote.who should be the next victim? Either Pegasus, Tristan, or Weevil? You vote, I type. It's that simple. 


	4. Deadly Date!

Marik-Peggi doesn't own Yugioh or Scare Tactics.  
  
All-Thank God!  
  
Peggi-Hey! Well, in any case, sorry it's taken forever for me to update! Thanks for the reviews and everything! It took me a while to think of another good 'episode', so I hope this one will do! R&R!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Peggi-This is a show about friends. This is a show about surprises. This is a show about friends surprising friends. So, who's next for a good scare?  
  
*Tape Begins To Play*  
  
Camera zooms in on Weevil and Isis. They are just leaving the movies.  
  
Isis-That was really nice, Weevil. I loved the movie. And dinner was great.  
  
Weevil-Thanks. I really like you, Isis.  
  
Isis-Wanna walk through the park for a while?  
  
Weevil-Sure.  
  
*camera turns off and in the next shot they are in the park*  
  
Isis-Do you really like me?  
  
Weevil-Yeah.  
  
Isis-How much?  
  
Weevil-Well. . .a lot.  
  
Isis-Will you marry me?  
  
Weevil-What?!  
  
Isis-Marry me, Weevil.  
  
Weevil-No! I mean, I just met you today!  
  
Isis-So?  
  
Weevil-Maybe we should get to know each other better. I mean, I don't even know your last name.  
  
Isis-It's Ishtar. Now can we get married?  
  
Weevil-No!  
  
Isis-Fine! What, am I not good enough for you?  
  
Weevil-It's not that at all!  
  
Isis-You used me!  
  
Weevil-What?!  
  
Isis-All you wanted was my money! I trusted you with my heart!  
  
Weevil-What's wrong with you?  
  
Isis-Why did you do this to me?!  
  
Isis begins to cry just as Bakura walks up to them.  
  
Bakura-What's going on here? What are you doing with my girlfriend?  
  
Isis-Bakura! I can explain!  
  
Bakura-No way. . .you two-timing b****!  
  
Isis-No Bakura! It's not like that!  
  
Weevil-Hey, I didn't know she was taken. . .she's yours. You can have her.  
  
Isis-Oh, so now you want me back now that you know Bakura is my boyfriend already?  
  
Weevil-I don't know what the hell's wrong with you, but it's freakin' me out.  
  
Bakura-HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN SEEING OTHER PEOPLE?!  
  
Isis-Bakura, there's something I need to tell you! I'm not cheating on you!  
  
Bakura pulls out a gun.  
  
Bakura-Call this line old-fashioned, but if I can't have you, no one can.  
  
He shoots Isis and she falls to the ground.  
  
Weevil-Oh God! You killed her!  
  
Bakura-D**n right I did! Cheating b****.  
  
Weevil-Oh my God. . .  
  
Bakura-You know what we have to do right?  
  
Weevil-Yeah. Go to he police.  
  
Bakura-No, hide the body.  
  
Weevil-No! We can't!  
  
Bakura-You were here, you didn't stop me. You'll be in as much trouble as me.  
  
Weevil-How was I supposed to know you'd pull out a gun?!  
  
Bakura-We have to cut her up. . .dump her in different locations.  
  
Weevil-They'll find her! And we can't! We have to tell the police!  
  
Bakura-Help me or I'll kill you too.  
  
Weevil looks at the body of Isis, then back to Bakura.  
  
Weevil-What do we do?  
  
Bakura-I'll stand here, and you'll look over at those trees.  
  
Weevil-Huh?  
  
Isis lifts her head up.  
  
Isis-You're on 'Scare Tactics'.  
  
Weevil-. . .Oh. . .my. . .God. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Peggi-Hmm. . .I don't think I'd like to leave what to do with my body up to Weevil if I was ever murdered. . . That's all for tonight's episode of Scare Tactics. Laugh it up. You could be next.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Peggi-Pretty good chapter? I really hope so. It didn't have as much creativity as the previous chapters, but oh well. Another vote! Okay, this time should it be Joey, Ryou (nice Bakura), or Marik (the Hikari, not the Yami)? You decide, I write! 


	5. And Just When You Thought it was Safe to...

Peggi-Okay, in Two Nights, Three Days, Pegasus, Marik, and James did such a good job of writing the last chapter, that I promised they could write this chapter. . .so, here goez!  
  
Pegsi-Hi! Peggi's co-hosts here, and this is our chapter!  
  
Marik-That's right! An entire chapter written by us! Which means. . .  
  
James-Review, or you'll hurt our feelings and. . .  
  
Pegsi-We'll never write again.  
  
All three-*puppy dog eyes*  
  
Peggi-That's how you ask for reviews? Pathetic. . .  
  
Pegsi-Hey! This is our chapter! Shush!  
  
Peggi-Sorry.  
  
Disclaimer-Pegsi, Marik, and James don't own Scare Tactics or Yugioh.  
  
E.D.D.-I believe that was my cue. *kills disclaimer*  
  
Pegsi-Here goes the next chapter to 'Scare Tactics'!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Co-hosts-This is a show about friends. This is a show about surprises. This is a show about friends surprising friends. So, who's next for a good scare?  
  
*Tape Begins To Play*  
  
Ryou, Yugi, and Téa are walking on the sidewalk, all three looking very bored.  
  
Yugi-I have an idea! Why don't we go to that new library with the video store in it.  
  
Téa-Well, I guess so.  
  
They all followed Yugi who knew the way. Once they got there, they read the sign.  
  
Sign-'Open Monday through Friday: 10:00 AM-5:30 PM Closed Saturday and Sunday'  
  
Yugi glanced at his watch.  
  
Yugi-Well, it's almost five right now, so we only have half an hour.  
  
Ryou-Okay.  
  
As they all walked through the door they immediately noticed a rottweiler lying on the floor. Knowing Ryou was afraid of big dogs, they walked around it. They also noticed a receptionist up at the front desk.  
  
A little while later, Yugi looks at his watch.  
  
Yugi-It's 5:20. You guys wanna head out now?  
  
Ryou-Sure.  
  
Téa-Yeah.  
  
They walked up to the door, and Ryou pushed it.  
  
Ryou-Hey! I think it's locked!  
  
Yugi-Try pulling it.  
  
Ryou did as he was told, and to no avail. They were indeed locked in. Téa turned to the front desk.  
  
Téa-Miss, could you. . .  
  
She realized that the receptionist wasn't there.  
  
Téa-Uh. . .guys! I think we're trapped in here!  
  
Ryou-It's okay, lets just go find the lady that works here, and I'm sure she'll have a key.  
  
Yugi-Yeah. She probably just didn't know we were in here.  
  
Téa-Well. . .okay then.  
  
They searched the entire building, but alas, the receptionist simply wasn't there.  
  
Téa-Oh my God. . .we're really trapped here! And it's Friday! They probably won't be here to let us out until Monday! What are we going to do?  
  
Yugi-It's okay, Téa, we'll be fine. I'm sure someone will come by later. Maybe there's a phone we can use to call someone.  
  
Ryou-Besides, there's probably an emergency exit around here we can use.  
  
They walked to the back of the library/video store, and sure enough, there was an emergency exit. And it didn't look locked.  
  
Yugi-I'll see if it's open.  
  
As Yugi pushed on the door, they discovered three things:1)There was no security system in the library, no alarms. 2)The emergency exit was locked, and 3)The reason there was no security system was because they left the dog there over the night.  
  
As Téa and Ryou backed away towards Yugi, the dog bared it's teeth at them.  
  
Téa-N. . .nice doggy.  
  
By this time, it was apparent that both Téa and Ryou were panicking. Téa tried to run away, but something you should never do when a dog is considering you a threat is run away. It lunged at her, and bit into her neck. Ryou and Yugi turned and tried to run away too, but there was no way past the aggressive dog. Both boys had tears streaming down their cheeks. Suddenly, there was a slight gap between the dog and the wall, a gap that they could run through, if they acted quickly enough. Ryou was the first to react, and Yugi caught on immediately. Téa reached up and grabbed Yugi by the arm, causing him to slip.  
  
Téa-Yugi! H. . .help me!  
  
There was blood covering her throat, and she looked as though she would die any second.  
  
Yugi-Let go! Please Téa!  
  
Yugi was screaming, and the dog slowly approached him. Ryou tried to pull Yugi free of Téa, but he couldn't.  
  
Téa-Help me!  
  
Yugi-Let me go!  
  
Téa-Know this! Ryou. . .  
  
She turned to face Ryou who was still trying to pry Yugi free before the approaching dog reached them.  
  
Téa-You're on Scare Tactics.  
  
Ryou-W. . .what?  
  
Yugi-Scare Tactics. This new show. The one we set you up on.  
  
Ryou-But. . .t. . .the dog!  
  
Yugi-Here Keisho.  
  
The dog's tail immediately began wagging, and he ran up to lick Yugi on the face.  
  
Ryou-You mean. . .  
  
His face went pale. . .paler and he still had tears running down his cheeks, his eyes red, almost bloodshot from crying so hard. He just stared at Téa who wiped the fake blood away from her neck.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Marik-After that, I don't think Ryou will ever get over his phobia of large dogs. . .and maybe he can add libraries to his fear list. . .  
  
Pegsi-Well, that's all for tonight's episode of Scare Tactics. Laugh it up. You could be next.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pegsi-Okay, this is the part where we say, 'So, if you liked it, please review'.  
  
Marik-And he just said it. Now, next order of business. Who should be the next victim?  
  
James-Should it be Serenity, Marik, or one of the Kaiba brothers?  
  
Marik-You decide, we write it.  
  
Peggi-Ahem. . .no, they decide, I write it.  
  
Co-hosts-Awww. . .  
  
Peggi-*sighs* Give 'em an inch, they walk a mile. Let 'em write a chapter, they want to write them all. Anywayz, votes are wanted greatly, as are reviews. Till next time,  
  
Co-hosts and Peggi-Scare ya later. 


	6. When FastFood Restaurants Attack

Peggi-Konnichiwa Minna! I've decided to update finally!  
  
Everyone-*stares at Peggi evilly*  
  
Peggi-Um. . .I know it's been forever since my last update, but I'm really, really sorry! Okies, I was gonna do Marik's cuz sakuuya wanted it and I got an e-mail from an anonymous reviewer person for someone else. I can't think of one for Marik right now so while I'm planning one for him here goes another wonderful chapter of 'Scare Tactics' till I put his up!  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Co-hosts-This is a show about friends. This is a show about surprises. This is a show about friends surprising friends. So, who's next for a good scare?  
  
*Tape Begins To Play*  
  
Camera zooms in on Tea and Serenity. They appear to be in a fast food restaurant. Tea is at the register and Serenity is ordering something. Tea takes her money and they talk while Serenity's order is coming.  
  
Tea-Thanks for coming by. So far you're the only one to come. First days of work are always stressful.  
  
Serenity-I can imagine.  
  
Tea handed her the food. Just as Serenity sat down with her lunch a man in a black ski mask and camouflage army-style clothes walked in with a gun. Serenity, Tea, and the other 5 customers began screaming, terrified of the armed man. The man holds out the gun, waving it threateningly at the customers.  
  
Man-Give me all the cash in the register and no one gets killed.  
  
Tea broke down in tears.  
  
Tea-Please don't kill me! please!  
  
He held the gun close to her head.  
  
Man-Listen b****, I told you, gimmie the f***ing money or I'll shoot all of you!  
  
Tea-God, please no!  
  
She fumbled with the register and while she was doing that, he walked up to a customer who was fumbling with a cell phone. The man grabbed it away and threw it to the floor.  
  
Man-I'm sorry, kid, I can't have you doin' that.  
  
He shot the boy with tri-colored hair (hey, it was Yugi!) and looked at the remaining customers who were all in tears. Then he took off the ski-mask. It was. . .  
  
Tea-Tristan?!  
  
Tristan-SHUT THE HELL UP AND JUST GIVE ME THE D*** MONEY!  
  
Tea whimpered and handed him the money. Then he shot her in the head. Serenity let out a shrill scream and fell to the floor sobbing.  
  
Tristan-Get up off the floor!  
  
Serenity-Please! Don't kill me!  
  
Tristan-GET OFF THE FLOOR NOW!  
  
Serenity stood up, tears streaming down her face.  
  
Serenity-PLEASE!  
  
Tristan-Don't you raise your voice to me, b**** or I'll shoot you, I swear I will.  
  
Serenity-Please let me go!  
  
Tristan-Just for that I think I'll use you for target practice.  
  
Serenity screamed a shrill scream and covered her head with her hands as though to block the shot and tensed up when she heard the 'click' of the gun. Sniffling, she looked up. Tea and the tri-color haired boy were standing up and Tristan was smiling a huge smile.  
  
Serenity-What the f***?!  
  
Tea-Sorry Serenity, but I couldn't resist putting you on an episode of 'Scare Tactics'.  
  
Serenity smiled with relief and walked to the door.  
  
Tea-Serenity? Are ya mad?  
  
Tea let out a giggle and Serenity flipped her the finger as she walked out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Peggi-Oh, we're sorry for that one, Serenity. . .oh wait. . .no we're not.  
  
Pegsi-Well, as it turns out, Serenity and Tea are friends again, but Serenity hasn't eaten fast-food since we scared her. . .hmm. . .I wonder why.  
  
Peggi-Hope you enjoyed tonight's episode of 'Scare Tactics'. Laugh it up. You could be next.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Peggi-Well? Good? Hope so. Well I'm hoping I can figure out how to do Marik's scare but if not that's okay, I've got plenty more ways to terrify the poor Yugioh cast.  
  
Serenity-I can't believe you did that to me.  
  
Peggi-Well, it could have been worse.  
  
Serenity-Oh yeah? How.  
  
Peggi-I could have made you watch that tape I have of Yami singing in the shower.  
  
All-EEP!  
  
Yami-*blushing* you still have that tape?  
  
Peggi-Yup, I keep all implements of blackmail on hand for just such an occasion. Well readers, this is where I say goodbye and you press the button below and send me a pretty little review. 


	7. Chapter by Resa

Resa: Hey there! This is the one and only Resa, and Peggi has asked me to tell you the following. . .but I can't tell you without the assistance of the infamous co-hosts!  
  
Marik: So that's why we're here!  
  
Pegsi: Peggi is grounded due to one of her bad grades, and may be grounded for the next millennia, so she won't be able to update her fics very often.  
  
Resa: The only time for the next few months she will be able to update is if she sneaks on the computer or if she is able to give me what to type and I update for her.  
  
Marik: wasn't there something else we were supposed to inform her readers about?  
  
Resa: Oh, right. Peggi is holding a fanfiction contest for Yugioh, and even though there will be a slight delay, the contest is still going on so if you're interested e-mail her or me (I'm here at this site as Kenzie).  
  
Pegsi: So sorry about the really long delay in updates, plus Peggi has had serious writer's block since she has had to help her friend write a fanfic so. . .yeah.  
  
Resa: Well, I will try to keep you posted on when Peggi's eternal groundation will be over! Ja! 


End file.
